Full Disclosure
Full Disclosure is the sixth episode of sixth season of Girls. It was directed by Jesse Peretz and written by Murray Miller. The episode originally aired on March 19th, 2017. Summary Hannah invites Marnie over to share her “big news.” Marnie thinks her breakup with Ray will be the headline story until Hannah reveals she’s pregnant. Marnie is shocked, but grows to like the idea. During rehearsal for a show, Marnie and Desi get into a heated argument about an upcoming gig Marnie booked -- a birthday party for her mom’s best friend, Sharva. Desi insists they should be focusing on more legitimate work, but Marnie argues they need the money. Elijah stops by Hannah’s room to let her know he doesn’t think she'll be a terrible mother; she's concerned the baby could end their friendship. They decide to hug it out and move forward together. Adam calls Hannah to beg her to watch his film, but she is adamant she won’t. He appears outside of her building to continue his plea but stops when Hannah informs him she is pregnant. She uses the moment of disillusion to run away. Marnie waits with Evie and Sharva for Desi to show up at the birthday gig. He finally arrives, very disheveled, and Evie calls him out for being high. Marnie attempts to cancel the performance, but Evie offers to take Desi’s place and perform backup. Starting on a good note, things go awry when Evie goes from backup to lead, and ultimately begins “scatting.” Marnie is humiliated, and Desi, realizing the band is over, leaves. Hannah vents to her dad and Keith about her decision not to tell Paul-Louis about the baby. Tad is in full support of Hannah. When Keith gives Hannah a unique opposing perspective, the conversation between the two men gets heated, leaving Hannah uncomfortable and confused. At work, Elijah’s colleague Padgett asks him to help go over lines for her upcoming audition. Elijah's commitment to the role completely wows Padgett. She asks whether he’s considered getting back out there and auditioning again. Jessa unexpectedly stops by Hannah’s apartment to express her hurt that she heard about the pregnancy from Adam -- a clear sign of how distant they’ve become. She still believes they’re “dear friends,” but Hannah makes it clear their friendship has been over for a while. Elijah tells Hannah about his conversation with Padgett, but her mind is in a completely different place. She tries calling Paul-Louis, but decides to leave it alone when she can't get through. Confronting the other thing she’s been avoiding, Hannah begins watching Adam’s film. Trivia - The title of this episode refers to Adam's now finished film Full Dis:closure. - Hannah's initial reaction to Adam's film where she refers to it as porn was a joke pitched by Judd Apatow to be everyone's reaction when they first watch Girls. - The scene in Adam's movie where he and Hannah's character first meet was actually written by Lena Dunham as a flashback for an episode in Season Two, but was unanimously rejected at the time. Adam was also originally supposed to be shirtless. - The song playing during the last moments of the episode was "Honey" by Robyn. The singer was reached out to see if she had any new music as her hit "Dancing On My Own" was used for one the show's most memorable moments of the series.